Thoughts of the Past, Hopes for the Future
by CallMeMatrix
Summary: Two years have passed since the Royal Family's visit. Will the Masaki clan be able to prepare for the future?


Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, or any of it's characters. They are property of AIC and Pioneer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note: In cleaning my computer of crap I came upon this story, and while I'm a big reader of fanfiction, I am by no means an author. However, due to the condition of the story when I found it (no author, no title), I am lead to believe the I actually wrote this. Pretty sad I don't know my own writing, huh. If this is not the case, and you know or are the author please feel free to inform me. I'm just looking for some honesty here. And on that note…  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was two years ago that I almost died, in more ways then one. Two years since Ryoko and I stopped being adversaries and started being friends. It was odd at first, after I recovered. Lord Tenchi openly declared that I was the one to win his heart and I saw the pain Ryoko hid because of it, yet her happiness for us, for Tenchi...for me, was genuine.   
  
Soon afterwards, Tenchi finished his schooling and decided that he wanted to see the world around him, both on Earth and in the stars above. Of course being the man he is, he invited all of us to join him. Sasami was thrilled to see the different areas of the Earth, and Mihoshi lost track of us from time to time when ever she came back from her patrols. She never missed much and found us rather quickly when it happened. Or should I say that Washu found her. I believe it was good for miss Washu to come along as well. She was always in her lab rarely coming out for anything but meals. As for Ryoko and I, we grew closer then I'd ever thought we would, and that made Tenchi happy.   
  
We stayed for about a week or so, after seeing Earth, to rest up and plan our galactic trip. Most of the worlds we visited, I had already been to. They were always official trips so I never saw much. The second time around was much more enjoyable. Mihoshi got reassigned to what was essentially guard duty while on our trip. She still managed to have tons of fun. Ryoko decided to see even more of the galaxy and went her own separate way when we reached Jurai however. I couldn't talk her out of it. None of us could, not even Tenchi. I guess she just couldn't face the repercussions of her attack. She didn't go alone though, thank Tsunami. Ever since she saved my life that day, she's become another older sister to Sasami, and when Ryoko and Ryo-oh-ki went their own way, Sasami went with them. I can only hope more of Sasami rubs off onto Ryoko rather then the opposite.   
  
Anyway, I haven't seen much of either since then. The only times I've seen them is on the few holidays we have spent on Earth. We try to keep in touch but it can be difficult at times; even then, it's not the same. During the time we've spent on Jurai, mother and aunt Funaho have been trying to convince Tenchi to take the throne when father steps aside, much to father's cringe. Tenchi has met lots of people here and has become very poplar with most of them. The only ones that don't like him are my would-be suitors. It's not so bad anymore, especially after the strongest ones lost their duels with Tenchi. The others have since backed off. I must remember to thank Yosho for Tenchi's excellent training.  
  
Washu has resumed her straining work schedule and Mihoshi still accompanies Tenchi and me as we see more of Jurai. It doesn't seem like a lot has happened for two years to pass by, but they have. Tenchi said a couple of days ago he would make a decision on whether or not he will succeed the thrown or not. Since then, he has been in deep thought and mediation, coming out only to eat and sleep. I can understand why. Not every person is able to go from a simple Earth dirt farmer to Emperor of a Galactic Empire that has lasted thousands of years and spans hundreds of light-years. I hope he realizes that no one expects an over night adjustment to his position should he say yes.  
  
I have often wondered what would happen if he said yes. One result would be that the Supreme Council would change. Some of the current members would retire for sure, staying only to train their replacements. You know it'd be a little too convenient if mother and aunt Funaho did that. I'd probably fill aunt Funaho's position and the only one I could trust to fill mother's would be Ryoko. Wouldn't it be ironic to have Ryoko as Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguard? Aside from Ryoko, I can think of three other people that would fit perfectly with three other positions on the Council. Then our old family would be complete again.  
  
These past years have been relatively peaceful. It has given Tenchi and I time to grow closer, yet a peace like this can't last forever. I've spoken with father and aunt Funaho, and while they don't say much it is undeniable that a darkness is gathering strength out in the edge of the cosmos. Trouble is coming and now it is time to prepare for it. I fear that if we don't, the damage done would be worse then Ryoko's attack 700 years ago. I have discussed this with Tenchi and he too has noticed a slight change in attitude around the palace.   
  
As I walk to the balcony overlooking the capitol city, I can see Tenchi leaning on the rail looking out. "Hello Love. May I join you?"  
  
He turns and I see a warm smile form across his lips. "Of course my heart." he responds as he wraps an arm around my waist, while watching the city below.  
  
"Have you reached your decision yet?"  
  
"Almost, you know I've been remembering how we met and the duel with Kagato. And I remember grandpa telling me to 'gasp the future' but as I try to do that now I must wonder what future is best."  
  
"Which future does you heart tell you is best?"  
  
"The one in which my family may live life together and be happy no matter the obstacles put in our path."  
  
"That can happen if you take the thrown you know."  
  
"But what of Ryoko? Many still fear her. How can we live like a family on a planet that fears her so much? I know she feels guilty for her actions regardless of fact that she had no control when it happened. I don't want to subject her to the people's reactions. I don't think she could handle it all."  
  
"That might be true, but it is possible to change people's views. It may take time but it can happen. Besides, Ryoko wouldn't be alone in facing her past. The family will always support her and defend her against anything that might come up. Besides, I think it would be ironic if she became the Supreme Commander of the Royal Bodyguard. The demon who 700 years ago easily defeated Jurai's Royal Defense Fleet, now responsible for the safety and protection of the Jurain people." This brought a chuckle from him.  
  
"Yea, that would be an ironic twist of fate."  
  
"Seriously though, I think she is perfect to take over for mother, regardless of whether or not you succeed the thrown. But the only chance she has to gain such a position is if someone knows her like we do, trusts her like we do. Such a person is very hard to find at this point in time. Her reputation as a demon has outlived its usefulness and only helps to prevent her from living any form of normal life. Peoples view of her need to change, but who will change them?" I look into his deep brown eyes and hope to find the answer to my own question.  
  
He turns to look out over the city again. "And you think that person is me? But I don't know how to rule. How could I possible lead an entire empire and, at the same time, convince them that the worst threat to their safety in a thousand years is the best one to command the force that defends their way of life?"  
  
Still looking towards his eyes I respond, "To be honest, I don't know. If questions like those were easy to answer, anyone could be Emperor. I think you have what it takes though. I feel it deep down in my own heart. You're a kind and gentle man who's willing to put his life on the line for those he cares about. You have a good heart, even if you have trouble listening to it. Those are qualities that good leaders have from the start, everything else can be taught to you."  
  
"You really think so."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"You know what, I think so to." He says as he returns my gaze and then share a passionate kiss, the kind only lovers can. 


End file.
